Digimon Delta Reborn
by cecebeec
Summary: *Part of the Digimon Delta Link Series* Hibiki Hayate wants nothing to do with the Digital World after a traumatic experince. But when her home is threatened, she'll have to rise once more. Armed with the D-Gauntlet and D-Evo cards, she and her friends have to stop the dreaded Shadow Knights and save the world from Omnimon Zwart Mode. It's time to re-energize!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Digital World**

The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the area. Digimon screamed as they ran from the town that was sent up in flames. Running amongst them was a small girl with dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which was tied up into short twin tails at the top of her head with pink ribbons. She wore a black tunic top over a white long sleeved that has a pattern of raspberry hearts on the front to match the frilled sleeves and two-layer skirt on the bottom. She also wears matching leggings and white sports shoes with soft pink accents.

"We left him behind!" She yelled to the creature besides her. "Why did we leave him behind?"

Her partner ran besides her, tears falling down his face. He was a large dog, similar to a a Labrador Retriever. His fur was white and red around his ears, facial marks, and tail. He had golden claws and sharp white fangs.

"I'm sorry Hibiki, but there was nothing we could do. He told you to leave before things got messy." He looked at her crestfallen face. "I promised him that I would look after you."

"But he might need our help Labramon! We can't just-" Another explosion erupted behind them and they were sent flying into the air. Labramon felt Hibiki land on top of him and groaned.

"We have to go, we can't stay any longer. Someday we'll avenge him." He assured her, helping her stand up. "But for now we must flee!"

Hibiki turned around to face the burning city before tearfully nodding her head. She looked down at the small gauntlet-like device with a pink screen, silver body, magenta buttons, and holding area for her cards.. She held it up in the air before she and Labramon vanished out of sight.

* * *

 **Koh Town**

A boy with short red hair fell to the ground. He wore a light gray short-sleeved jacket with a red T-shirt underneath with dark blue jeans and red sneakers. On his head was a black and red cap. He grunted as his device skittered across the ground.

"Give it up boy. We've already destroyed your partner. There's nothing else you can do."

A tall digimon stood over him, his red eyes glaring at him. He wore a white cloak covered with amulets and charms. On his feet were black boots and in his hand was a large sword. Around his head was a deep violet turban with a red jewel in the middle that covered his golden hair.

"I..won't...give..up." He heaved himself off the ground, blood running down his face. "Not until she's escaped."

The digimon raised an eyebrow. "The girl you were protecting?"

The boy laughed and faced him. "Yeah her, and one day when she's stronger, she'll defeat you. Your assassin friends will be brought down by her group."

The digimon shook his head and lifted his other arm. "I look forward to that day. As for you, have a nice rest."

A bullet released itself from his other arm and ran straight through the boy's head. He fell to the ground and exploded into data particles. The digimon sighed and turned to leave.

"So is that it? Are we just heading back now?"

The digimon looked up to see his comrade sitting on the roof. She resembled a Sakuyamon with purple armor and black hair. It had a long silver staff with rings at the end.

"We finished the mission Kuzuhamon. The tamer boy is dead now." He replied.

Kuzuhamon leapt off the building and gracefully landed on the ground. "I couldn't find the girl. She must've escaped throughout the chaos."

The digimon nodded. "No matter, she is no threat to us. The boy was more important." They both started walking out the town. "He said she would return one day and stop us."

"Oh? And how is that girl going to stop Omnimon Zwart Mode and the rest of us?"

He gave her a grin underneath his cloak. "She'll build an army of course."

Looking down, Kuzuhamon saw that he was holding the Tamer's device. His touch affected the gauntlet-like device all together. It was now black with a silver screen and purple buttons. "Reapmon why are you still holding that?"

"Let's just say I have a hunch that this will be handy when the time is right."

 _ **Digimon Delta Reborn**_

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Hibiki: It's been years since Seiji died.**

 **?: Hibiki Hayate, I have come to kill you!**

 **Hibiki: I refuse to let his sacrifice be in vain!**

 **Kanade: Allow me to fight alongside you.**

 **Welcome to the first part of a new series of Tamers. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and keep reading for more! This is sort of a spin-off/ side story for Digimon Delta Link story which I recommend checking out. I will be updating that story soon as well. There will be references from that series in this story, but this is a small OVA story.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Episode 1:** **Digimon are Back? Time to Re-Energize!**

 **4 years later….**

"HIBKI COME BACK HERE!"

A piercing shriek rang throughout the shopping district as two young females ran down the road. One was laughing hard with a roll of bread in her mouth and another in her hand while the other chased her holding a spatula. The people in the district just sighed; this had become normality to the people of Kanon Town.

Hibiki Hayate had grown up from the shy, scared little girl she'd used to be. Now she was fourteen and causing more problems than solutions. Her orange hair had grown significantly longer down her back and was still in its top twintail style. She now wears a light pink sleeve-less jacket with a pale pink long sleeve shirt underneath, matching shoes with dark pink socks, blue shorts and a brown belt on top.

The other girl chasing her was her friend Kanade Oriko. She had dark green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, part of which she ties up in a high ponytail at the top of her head with dark pink hair bobbles. Her attire consists of a fuchsia ruffle blouse with pale pink frills at the cuff to match the ribbon tied around the torso and her ruffled skirt. Beneath it is a white long sleeved shirt, along with white stockings lined with fuchsia frills, and dark pink flats.

Currently she was chasing Hibiki out of her family's bakery, The Lucky Star, for stealing yet another piece of their fresh rolls.

"I promise I'll pay you back for both of them! I wasn't going to forget to do that!" Hibiki called back behind her.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID THAT ABOUT LAST WEEK'S CINNAMON ROLLS, AND THE HONEY BUNS A MONTH AGO!" An angry Kanade screamed. "TIME TO PAY UP HAYATE!"

"I promise I will Kanade, but I have to make it on time to school! If I'm late for one more time, Miss Hirabe will have my head!" She jumped one of the fences around the back of the buildings. "We'll talk later when I'm not running late!"

Kanade growled at the fleeing figure that was her best friend. She sighed to herself before flipping her spatula around in her hands.

"If only Seiji was around to keep her on track…" She muttered shaking her head.

"Somedays I wish that too." A voice came from Kanade's wrist as a D-Gauntlet materialized on her hand. Her was white with light pink accents and screen and gold buttons.

"I wonder if she remembers what day it is. It's been almost four years since..."

* * *

Kanon Academy was a large building at the egde of town. It had a white exterior with tinted windows and shaled walls. The doors were golden brown and had flecks of gold on it.

Groups of students wearing their school uniforms walked inside. The unifrom was mainly cyan, with hot pink highlights. It consisted of a cyan vest and a short-sleeved the collar, guys wear a pink tie tucked into the blazer, while girls wear a bow with the ends hanging out. Guys wear long cyan pants, while girls wear a short, two-tiered skirt with pink lining. Both wear standard school shoes in either black or brown, and girls are required to wear knee-high dark blue socks.

Hibiki jumped the fence of her school and landed on the ground below with a rather loud CRASH! A bit disoriented, she rubbed her rump and hobbled over to her secret meeting place. Stumbling behind a couple of trees and bushes, she found herself in the school's secret garden. Rows and rows of ivy hung from the entrance as she ducked underneath them. Overgrown plants and fern sprouted everywhere and overtook everything like a giant wave. A small fountain trickled sliently, brown water coming out of the spouts. White, pink, blue, and yellow flowers had popped up on the benches. It had been abadoned for years, forgotten from all the glamour and glitz of the new century. Now it was a hiding place and safe haven for mysterious creatures as the rumour said. Hibiki only laughed at the legend, thinking about what started it i the first place.

"Shun-san! Shun-san! ARE YOU HERE?" She practically yelled, her voice echoing off the rocks. When no one replied, she crept around. "I wonder if he is here today?"

"I wouldn't worry about Hinamoto, he always comes late." Hibki yelped and jumped at the sudden voice. She calmed down when she realized it was only her partner, Labramon. The dog digimon walked up to her and rubbed his face on her leg.

"Labramon, I thought you'd be at home! Why did you follow me here?" Hibiki asked, patting her partner's head. "Here I have some bread if you didn't have any breakfast from Mom and Dad."

Labramon politely declined and shook his head."Frankly I thought you'd remembered what happened here years ago. This is a day of remembrance."

She stopped patting him and sighed. Of course she remembered what day it was, but she didn't want to talk about it. She clutched her D-Gauntlet in her hands as hot tears rained down her face.

"It's been years since Seiji died. I can't believe this is the last place we saw each other." Her chest heaved a bit as she sat down on the bench. "He was so young, he had a future ahead of him and everything. But that last trip to the digital world..."

A voice faltered when she heard the snapping of twigs. Sharply, she shot off the bench and got her fist ready. Labramon growled and glared at the direction where the sound was coming form.

"Woah! Woah! Don't go atacking us!" Hibki lowered her fist and facepalmed as a boy her age came out of the shadows. He had wavy blue hair, sparkling gold eyes, and a kind face. He was wearing the school uniform, but slung his blazer over his shoulder. On his head, a pair of gold goggles with red tint laid messily. On his wrost was a gauntlet that was fiery red with a blue screen and yellow buttons.

"Shun you scared me! If you didn't say something I would've had Labramon tackle you to the ground and rip you to shreds!" Hibki yelled, making him shrink in fear.

"Geez Hayate, I didn't think I was that late." He crossed his arms. "And why are you here so early today?"

"Early? I'm late as usual!"

"No you came to school on time today. We have, like ten minutes before homeroom starts."

Labramon shook his head again as her partner gave a loud whine. "My little sister must've set my alarm clock a few minutes earlier than usual again! I swear she does that on purpose!"

"No big deal, this gives us enough time to check out today's inventory on new cards!" Shun reached in his backpack and pulled out a large binder. "Today's your lucky day Hayate for the Hinamoto Crown Jewel has new cards for you!"

Shun's family ran the Crown Jewel Game Shop at the edge of town. They had the latest games, computer games, and cards for every occassion. Just recently, they had gotten a new card game entitled _Digi-Energize!_ that had an array of monsters, specialty cards, and booklets on how to play the game.

Both Hibiki and Labramon had found it suspicious when the game first came out. It had been a few days after Seiji's funeral and they were shocked to find a poster in the shop for it.

"Oh thank you Shn-san! Lemme see what new cards now!" Shun raised the binder up as Hibki fell to the ground.

"Now wait a minute Hayate-san, I didn't say you could steal my binder. I just said that you and Labramon can scan through them." Seeing her dejected face, he groaned. "You may have three cards, but this is the last time this week!"

Hibki grinned and flipped through the pages of the new binder. The fresh scent of cards filled her nose as she did, making her sigh in content. She saw digimon she'd known for awhile and digimon she'd never seen before. She licked the page and her eyes caught a certain card. Her eyes widen in shock and she almost dropped the book. Labramon noticed this along with Shun.

"When did you get this card?" Hibki barely spoke, her face showing the surprise in her eyes.

"Like I said, some cards come from the company. I don't know what that company's name is though. Why do you ask?"

"Hibki," Labramon said, seeing his partner's distress. "Who is on that card?"

Fingering the card as if it could explode, she lifted it out of the protective case and showed them the card.

"This is the digimon that killed Seiji-san."

* * *

Reapmon was bored.

He laid down in one of the dead trees of the Dusk Zone and looked up at the dark skies. It had been awhile since he had his last kill and he was hoping for something interesting to happen already. He polished his guns and started to think a bit.

 _It was on a day like this when I went out on that assasination mission. I wonder if Omnimon Zwart Mode will send me on another killing spree._ He placed his guns in his pocket. _Heck, I wouldn't mind if he sent me to terrorize another village or take over another zone._

Omnimon Zwart Mode was the leader of a group of digimon that were meant to do one thing; kill the digimon that partnered with humans. His values and thoughts of a perfect digital world was that of which no human could do harm to it. Few digimon joined his army under the same values, some of them were raised in the revolution and joined, and some like Reapmon were outcasts that joined for acceptance. It was a fairly easy job, the prey he hunted were fun to taunt and torture. Even with Kuhuzamon's help, he still found it fun and easy to kill.

"Are you going to stay in that tree all day or are you coming to the group meeting with me?"

 _Speak of the Devimon._ He looked down to see Kuhuzamon, in her miko form, looking up at him smiling. Ever since he joined the revolution, she had been watching him closely. Omnimon had assigned her to watch and observe him while he was young. And still to that day she continued to do her job fabulously. She had become a big sister to him, always checking up on him when he was around or joining him on missions.

"There's a meeting going on? Since when did we ever have meetings?" He asked lazily, jumping down from his spot and landing in front of her.

"Since forever, now come on before they start without us. Important issues are being discussed."

Reapmon rubbed the back of his turban and rolled his eyes. "Please, if it has nothing to do with me, why should I go?"

Kuhuzamon took his hand and dragged him with her. "Because there's been an increase in digimon activity in the human world. I'm fairly sure the girl we encountered years ago finally did something."

His eyes widen at that statement. He vaguely remembered what happened four years ago in Koh Town. All he remembered was taking out one of the two Tamers in the area.

 _The fire, the smoke, the screams of digimon, the faint cry of the human girl, the boy's face still showing up in his mind when he uttered his final words._

 _One day when she's stronger, she'll defeat you. Your assassin friends will be brought down by her group._

"You've convinced me Kuhuzamon, let's go and hear what the boss has to say." He said, allowing himself to get dragged by her.

"That's a good digimon, for a second I thought I saw you smile."

"Don't push it, I can always go back."

* * *

 **This is part one of the first chapter! What's going to happen at the meeting and what's going to happen to Hibiki?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more! Digimon Delta Reborn signing off!**


End file.
